Conventional control systems in vehicles typically present operators with a combination of mechanical, single-function controls such as switches, buttons, levers, knobs, dials, etc. The operator interacts with these control systems by manipulating the controls to execute various control functions. As the number of controllable features increase, switch panels can easily become cluttered with numerous switches, buttons, levers, knobs and dials.
In an effort to reduce the amount of clutter in control panels, while keeping up with consumer demand requiring greater switching functionality, some control systems have implemented the use of tactile feedback responses to notify a user that a switch is activated. Yet these tactile feedback responses merely simulate the depression of a binary mechanical switch and this simulation does not inform the user which multifunction switch has been activated. Haptic feedback responses currently lack adequate familiarity for users in a multifunction switching environment.